ZoombiOh!
by Kitsuna Katt
Summary: Basicsaly an AU crossover with Zoombinis Logical JourneyCPU game. Appearinces by moi and the infamousfor me Tashichan! Yay! Will Have Yaoi and OC's


**_Cloe:_ **uh, no you don't

**_Me:_** I don't?

**_Cloe:_** _;shakes head no;_

_**Me: **;starts to cry;_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO ONE LIKES ME N-E-MORE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_;sniffs;_

**_Cloe:_** _;sighs;_ Here we go again. Where's her numerous YGO, YYH, IY, Hellsing, WR, FMA, Chobits, PotC, LotR, and GW plushies and her Anzu Voodoo doll when you need it?

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

**Zoombi-Oh!**

**Chapter prologue:** Where it all started

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

It was around two in the afternoon. Zoombini island was at peace as it has been since it's very existence. Not once had they left their humble island in search for another world. What point was there? Everything was perfect on the small isle. It was a bit of piece away from the world. A bit of purity deprived of lies and deceit from birth. All was peaceful on Zoombini Isle. At least it was until _they_ came. _They_ where the ones to take the small bit of peace from the island. _They _where the ones who intoxicated it with things known as '_sins_' and '_greed_'. _They_, where the Bloats.

It had been a cool summers day. The sun was shinning with a small amount of might as the cool wind passed by. The oddly shaped and colored plants swayed in the breeze as the Zoombinis set to work. They where stocking up their two, small boats with their small useful items that had praised the world over so that they could sell them along their trade routes. "Catch!" said one girl. "Got it!" said the next. "Give me that!" Said one guy who was rolling a barrel up the plank, and into the boat, with his feet(like when someone stands on a rolling ball without falling). "Uh, guys?" Said one who stood up on stacked crates. " I think we have company.".

Every-bini on the dock watched as a large ship with a snake like emblem and a large crest with a 'B' in the center pulled up to their humble dock. "Why hello there!" Said one from the ship with a smile. "Would you mind if we dock our boat? We would like to have a discussion with the Zoombinis!".

"We're some of the Zoombinis! And go ahead!" Said a girl. "There's plenty of room!". The man nodded and yelled something to his crew who immediately tied the boat up at the isle docks. The man jumped down off the side of the ship and bowed. "Hello. My name is Luampelo. I am from the worldly lands." The man said. "I have come to ask of you would like to combine our businesses to make one single good one."

"Now let me explain, You see, with our combined effort, we could make one large organization to help benefit the world. The business would grow, you'd have more trade routes, ...and you'd also be able to improve the quality in life! So what do you say?" Luampelo held out his hand. "Deal?"

The six that had been on the docks huddled up and talked over the conditions.

"This cant be for real!"

"Yeah! I can hardly believe it either!"

"Better life? Now you're talkin'!"

"But we'd have to work more with the vast amount of trade routes ..."

"But wouldn't it be worth it?"

"They did say they'd help to,"

They always had been the trusting sorts. The six separated and one walked up to him. "Mr. Luampelo, you've got yourself a deal!". "Great!" The man smiled. "I'm gonna go tell my crew." He then jumped up onto the boat and his smile was replaced with an evil grin. "So did you get 'em boss?" Asked one. "Tell the crew we've found the lackeys we've been searching for."

)))))Not to long after ...(((((

"HURRY IT UP YOU SOKS!"

"YOU! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!"

The two guards snickered with each other before turning back to watching the sea for any enemy ships. Six Zoombinis stood in a circle around a crate. It was the six original Zoombinis who had let the traitor do this to their beloved home. "I just can't stand it!" said one as he smashed his fist on the crate. "How the hell could I have trusted that guy!". "Stop blaming yourself" said the girl beside him. "We all believed him". "What are we going to do?" Said one. "It's not like we have anyone who can help us".

"Then we can only do one thing"

"And that is?"

"Escape"

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

(A/N:) Short I know, but this is only the prologue(Yay! I spelled it right!) and I'm using it as a little background story. A few things though,

1) In this story, Zoombinis are people; not small, blue dough wads with eyes, a nose, feet, hair and a mouth(even though they look really cute at times).

2) This story is obviously AU.

C) This will almost definitely have Yaoi. Maybe Yuri if I want to put it in.

4) You need to review and tell me if you want me to continue and to give me ideas.

Ok. The main parings will most likely be in SemexUke order. I will not, on the other hand, make this over T/PG-13. Now for the pairings.

BxR

(Y)YxY

SxJ

MexOC

OC(Tashie-can)xOC(If she wants to be paired up)

Now Tashi-chan, if you read this, plz send me a description of your mate(if you want one) and tell me which out of the following you like me to use for you and (maybe) your mate.

**Hair:**

Ponytail - can be high, low, or in the middle of head

Pigtails - on sides of head not on top(unless told so)

Hat - chose color

Other - describe

**Eye-wear: **

Sunglasses

Reg. glasses

**Shoes(choose color):**

Shoes - tennis shoes/sneakers

Spring shoes - springs on the bottom(lets you hop instead of walk)

(Roller)Skates - self explanatory(can be roller blades if specified)

Locomotive shoes - two wheels connected like a train's wheels on bottom of shoes

Helicopter shoes - shoes with fan blades that lets the person fly instead of walk. Can(somehow) go inside shoes if owner wants to walk.

That's about it.

K well, Ja Ne Minna-san!


End file.
